Fancy Unicorn Coord
Fancy Unicorn Coord (ユニコーンファンシー) is Faruru's casual coord in PriPara in Episode 58 onwards. This coord is a Lovely Type coord from the brand Marionette Mu. The Red Unicorn Coord, Fancy Pink Unicorn Coord and the Fancy Blue Unicorn Coord are recolors of this coord. User Appearance Top A white blouse with the top appearing loosely lined with glittery ruffles of sky blue and yellow. Each cuff has gold ruffled material attached to it with a row of pearls to match the pearls lining the top. At the bottom is a single piped line of fuchsia, with glittering petals of lavender, sky blue, and yellow attached. On the back is a pair of white angelic wings, while at the center of the chest is a pink satin bow with a gold and platinum broach at the center of the chest. In the broach is a unicorn. A three-layer cravat is attached, one lavender, one pale yellow, and one sky blue. Comes with white gloves with two pearl bracelets on each wrist. Pleated sparkling material of hot pink sticks out of the cuff. Bottom A seven layer tutu pleat coated in glitter. The top is white with a white and pale purple unicorn on top of a pink and blue floral piece, followed by a plain purple layer, then a plain pink layer. The next layer is white with a pink floral design connected by a thin ribbon to match the top layer. The last two portions are yellow, and white. On the right corner are two chains of pearls wrapped around the skirt that hang from the pink satin bow with crystal droplets on the end of each chain. The broach depicts the unicorn and has a cravat attached, these being lavender, pale yellow, and sky blue. Shoes White heels with the heel and bottom a fuchsia color. Lining the foot insertion is cyan material, to match the lace cuff on top of a pale yellow tulle. A purple band wraps around each ankle with the pink satin bow and unicorn accessory attached to the center. Game '''Fancy Unicorn Coord '''is a Lovely PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Marionette Mu. It first appeared in the 2014-2015 3rd Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Anime Screenshots Falulu.png Fans of falulu.png Omg falulu.png falulu ep 58 3.png fancy coord.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午09.16.00.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午08.56.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午09.01.38.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午09.00.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午09.00.23.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午08.53.40.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午08.50.46.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午08.41.55.png Bandicam 2015-11-10 17-52-12-781.jpg Bandicam 2015-11-10 17-51-51-237.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午09.15.30.png Chara faruru.png Hibi44.JPG Hibi12.JPG Hibi10.JPG Hibi7.JPG C4L nI9UEAAD8zb.jpg C4L-uOiUoAAIc2T.jpg C4LRfQxUMAAqE5A.jpg C4LPkJBVMAAGMDE.jpg C4LPhRSVYAANiE7.jpg C4LPWSUUMAAlW5G.jpg C4LKM0lVcAE7CVq.jpg C4LIj2VVYAE7qYg.jpg C4LBCZEVMAAWlGC.jpg C4LA860UMAEWJVW.jpg tumblr_inline_nwdccccfAz1smttkv_500.png CNBwzquUcAAC5_m.png ohys-raws-puripara-70-tx-1280x720-x264-aac-mp4_snapshot_03-24_2015-11-09_10-40-00.png Falulu and a horse.png Img characterfalululaala.png 61TYTb4NvDL.jpg C02bd351.jpg 543459fa.jpg 12485977 1007166049329704 3847058897950754861 o.jpg 12418780 1007166035996372 1683033753996825459 o.jpg 12493632 1007165869329722 2378459673040061754 o.jpg Hibi12.JPG Hibi10.JPG Hibi7.JPG Hibi4.JPG Hibi3.JPG Pripara77-27.jpg Pripara77-20.jpg Pripara77-62.jpg Episode 80 19.png 1b0a92b0.jpg Pripara80-89.jpg 9532cb06c2a33162ab6ab3e9730bd6e26cbbdfb6 59a6cb36314c1.jpg 1.gif Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Marionette Mu Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:2014-2015 3rd Live Collection Category:2015 3rd Live Collection Category:Faruru Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Casual Coord